Love and Courage
by oliverqueen01
Summary: A chance meeting between two strangers. where does it go from there in the coming days? [AU] Taiora.


Oliverqueen01: I don't own digimon. It belongs to Toei animation, bandai-namco, wiz and Akiyoshi Hongo. Please support the official release.

* * *

Chapter 1: Fate

 _My name is Taichi Yagami and I am average._

I should start at the beginning. I was born and raised in Odiaba, Japan alongside my little sister Hikari Yagami. My mother Yuuko is a homemaker and my father Susumu is an a accountant at a really famous company. All in all we're pretty average.

My life is pretty simple. I'm a waiter at this really fancy restaurant named Yasotami. I've been working here to help pay off my university debt. I miss the days where you didn't have to pay for your education.

But despite all of it. I'm content with everything except for one part.

 **I Taichi Yagami am still a single adult.**

It's not like I don't like girls quite the opposite really. It's just I haven't found one girl that I really clicked with or so the saying goes. It's either they want to be with me because I'm popular (according to some stupid fan club) or they're only with me because of how I look. Maybe one day I'd find that special someone.

Tonight I had to take the train back home, usually I would get a ride from a co-worker, my father or even my best friend.

Yamato Ishida. The bread to my butter. I met Yamato when we were kids in elementary school, he had one sibling: Takeru Takashi (He had his mother's last name since their parents divorced when they were young), Who funny enough is dating Hikari. At first I objected to them being together but after a while I warmed up to the idea. He's nothing like Yamato.

Yamato on the other hand is the leader of a band called the teenage wolves who since re branded themselves as Knife of day. The weirdest name I've ever heard for a band. I will give him credit though, he really is a talented musician and the best friend a guy could ask for ever.

I chuckled as I closed up the restaurant for the night and headed to the train station to begin my long journey home. I made my to the station about 15 minutes later and purchased my ticket. I made my way to the platform and waited for the train. I pulled out my phone to check my messages to find a empty inbox.

"The train for Odiaba will be arriving shortly. Please ensure you have your belongings." The speaker announced.

I sighed as I slid the phone back into my pocket as I could see the train start pulling into the station. As the train pulled in and stopped infront of me. I was about to board the train when all of a sudden I heard a voice.

"WAIT PLEASE HOLD THE DOORS!"

I turned around to find a girl about my age running towards me with short red hair and eyes wearing a white kimono with a pink flower design. There was also a pink flower clip in her hair. I held the doors open until she made it on to the train. Once she made it on, I let the doors close and train began to move again.

"Thank you, I didn't think I would make it." She said to me trying to catch her breath after running on to the train.

"Your welcome, where are you coming from?" I asked

"Hanazono shrine in Shinjuku. I was there making prayers."

For some reason I wanted to know more about her.

"I see, where are you heading to?"

"Odiaba."

The same area as me.

"I... live with my mother. She's very sickly, So I went to the shrine to pray for her." She answered sadly.

A moment of silence passed between us.

"Shimbashi station is next. I repeat Shimbashi station."

"I'm sorry."

She smiled at me.

"What are you sorry about? We didn't know each other until 10 minutes ago, if anything I should be the one who's sorry for bringing it up. But I'm confident that she'll pull through. She's a fighter, she's always been one."

The two of us chuckled. I then held out my hand.

"I'm Taichi."

Her own hand extended to reach mine.

"Sora."

The next few minutes we talked about the little things like hobbies, favourite things, what we do for a living, etc...

"Last stop Odiaba. I repeat Last stop Odiaba."

As the train started to pull into the station it began to slow down gently and some people shifted from their positions. Since Sora was wearing sandals she lost her balance and found her way into my chest. That's when "it" happened.

Sora's body fell forward with momentum into me. I quickly reached out and grabbed her to stop her from falling. When she came into my arms I could smell the scent of perfume, it wasn't too strong it was rather nice actually and smelled like roses. She looked up at me with a slight blush on her face.

"I'm sorry."

I gently smiled as the train stopped, allowing Sora to regain her composure.

We walked upstairs to the entrance of the station to the crowd of people going into and out of the station. I see Sora look around as if she was searching for someone or something.

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

Sora immediately snapped out of her thoughts and turned red.

"No no it's okay, you did enough for me tonight. My dad will be here soon anyway."

"Oh."

All of a sudden we hear a car horn. A small black car with tinted windows pulled up infront of us, Sora turned towards me.

"Well this is my ride. Thank you for what you did for me."

I blushed slightly.

"You're welcome. I only did what any other person would have done."

Sora giggled at me and gave me a friendly hug, before she entered I called out to her without even giving it a second thought and to my surprise she turned around.

"Will I ever see you again?"

I saw Sora slightly blush.

"Maybe.. depends if fate wants it."

Sora then waved goodbye to me and entered the car. The car took off shortly after leaving me standing there alone in the crowd. I pulled out my phone again to see if I had any missed calls or messages from anyone. There was one from Hikari:

 _Buy dinner. Mom cooked something that looks like it crawled out from the sewer._

I chuckled as I began to walk to a ramen stall to buy dinner.

Tonight was a very interesting night... No. A unique night and secretly I wished that somehow, someday that I could meet Sora again.

* * *

I looked out the window staring at the bright lights as my father drove towards home. His gruff voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"Who was that boy?"

"Some guy who held the train doors open for me so I could get on."

"I see. And nothing happened between you two?"

"No father."

"Good. I don't need to remind you that the end of this year you will be married to the son of my business partner, and you know what this will do for both our families Sora."

"Yes, Father."

My father grunted as he continued to drive. I looked out the window again thinking back to my encounter with Taichi. He was definitely friendly and someone I would want to be friends with just based on the few minutes I spent with him. Hopefully somehow we meet again someday, so I can know him better.

 _I have a feeling that meeting Taichi tonight... was the start of something special._

* * *

Oliverqueen01- Well here's the start of our tale. Anyway if you liked this, favourite, follow and review and if you want share it with people you know who will like it.

see ya next time :)


End file.
